


thats about the saddest thing i ever heard get said

by HayImGay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How do I tag?, M/M, Meteorstuck, and dave is sad cause he can’t read alternian, and karkat is a mess, their names appear on each other’s skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayImGay/pseuds/HayImGay
Summary: soulmate au in which dave has no idea how to read alternian.





	thats about the saddest thing i ever heard get said

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! this is one of my old drafts from years ago, and after reading it and editing a bit, i decided to post it!! because i like it and the concept still amuses me.

He'd been, in the most accurate description, completely baffled. Dave Strider looked down his own arm, and although his face hid most of it, he was confused. It has been a few days since his thirteenth birthday and had found the neat writing on his wrist and surely the strange marking on his hand wasn't a possible language. The letters were strange and Dave remembered the conversation with Rose a few days ago, about how she received the name of her soulmate in strange letters too. She couldn't find any language on this planet belonging to the scripture. 

“Who knows,” she had written, “perhaps our soulmates are aliens from outer space with tentacles as limbs and a nice mucus texture.” 

“Leave me out of your hentai fantasies.” Dave had replied. He was more confused than when Jade’s name appeared with a mixture of, get this, Dave’s name, entangled with, surprise surprise, strange writing, and a number? Her’s was probably quirkier than his and Rose, but it suited her, and she certainly didn’t seem to mind. Dave couldn’t wait until John got his name, wondering if he’ll join the ‘weird as fuck soulmate name’ club.

He decided not to ponder this anymore, leaving the bathroom and it's blank walls and obscured his vision from the bright light by sliding his shades up his nose. They slipped at times, but he enjoyed the motion of gliding them back up. 

The journey from the bathroom to his bedroom was short, staying vigilant for any attempt of his Bro’s attack. Imagined what look he'd have, seeing his soulmate's name appearing after he finally turned thirteen. (Bro wouldn't have any sort of expression, Dave knew this. He was too cool for any emotion to show through, probably thought soulmates were a wimpy thing only girls got excited about.) 

Dave hadn’t seen Bro since his birthday four days ago. A sort of anxious feeling had been a constant. Probably the expired Doritos, he thought. He tapped his fingers rhythmically against his leg. Calm the fuck down, he's just off doing whatever the fuck he does when he's gone.

Entering his room, he swiftly navigated through the never ending mess on the floor, only tripping on a wire once. He reached his desk and, using his arm, he swiped all the miscellaneous items off, watching them create an even bigger mound of mess on his floor. One of the items bumped a jar containing a dead animal with its liquid preserving it. The contents spilled all over the floor.

“Well fuck. Gonna have to deal with that later.” He turns his attention to the screen on his desk, now well aware of the spill, that even the familiarity of checking for notifications of his friends possibly messaging him couldn't calm his nerves. He wasn’t so sure why he was so much more nervous than usual. Maybe a combination of his Bro and soulmate? Nah, couldn’t be that. 

“Time to repress.” he muttered under his breath, fingers already on his keyboard typing out fast replies to his friends, who frankly, were the best people in the world. It was a shame he hadn’t talked to them since his birthday, too busy laying on his bed and doing nothing.

Seeing as his best bro wasn’t online right now, probably doing some father-son bonding with cake being related, undoubtedly, and Jade was an idle chum now, he didn’t see any trouble with answering Rose first. (He did, he saw so much shit that could go down with Rose.)

[ turntechGodhead started pestering tentacleTherapist ]

TG: rose

TG: hey rose 

TG: have you figured out the name yet

TT: dave if you’re so curious why don't you do some research yourself

TT: it certainly wouldn't hurt now would it? 

TG: nah 

TG: but it would ruin my streak

TT: what streak? The one where you’re constantly questioning your sexuality?

TG: not now rose

TG: just so you know i ended my marathon of snuggling up on my bed for you

TT: and for that i am grateful

TT: and to answer your question, no, i have not.

TT: to my bitter disappointment of course.

TG: damn never thought id see the day lalonde got stumped

Dave perked, feeling a crawling sensation and the air around him felt icy, despite the hot warmth of Texas outside his bedroom window. 

TG: shit rose gotta blast for a sec

TT: ill be here waiting for your arrival

[ turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist ]

Carefully, Dave picked up a sword at random. Bro’s here. Thank fuck for that, he thinks dubiously. Without warning, the loud beat of his heart became overwhelming, and he felt sweat at the corners of his forehead, nothing to do with the warmth. The warmth, comforting and familiar, now felt unpleasant and clammy. He drummed his fingers on his leg, humming a tune he mixed a few weeks ago, his fingers rapidly increasing the speed until they started hurting somehow. Wonder what he’s been doing. Probably some awesome shit, no doubt. Bro is so cool.

Dave, in the midst of his nervousness, had been unaware of how loud his breathing had become, how stiff he'd become, how fucking terrified he felt. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. 

Lil Cal. Right in front of his eyes, a blur of nothing setting the puppet down, a note in its hand. Dave’s head blanked, his mind in another world now. His fingers still and his breathing returns to normal. His muscle relax and he moves forward to read the note. Happy Birthday, it read. The paper had an image of a smuppet, nothing that should be perceived as anything innocent, looking graphically violent. 

“Fucking awesome, thanks Bro.” He returned to his room, not forgetting to lock it. The rest of his evening was spent scrubbing the stain on his carpet until his hands felt raw and the spot was cleaner the the area surrounding it. 

 

***

 

Dave took a sip of his rad apple juice, dangling the straw in his mouth as he finishes the box. He looked at his wrist, something he does out of habit now, months already passed and the days well into April, almost approaching John’s birthday. Bored of being stuck in his room all day, he took a walk around his city, already regretting it with the bright sun glaring down at him, ruining his sensitive eyes. Hands in his jean pockets, he strides along the sidewalk, glad to be able to leave the apartment while Bro is gone. He’s been busier than ever, as if something big is occurring. Spotting an old bench, he makes his way towards it. It was the most uncomfortable bench he ever sat on. A rating of negative fucking infinity on a scale of ten. He took his phone out, taking pictures of the most absurd things and sending them to John, deciding not to send them to Jade because he wasn't going to mess with her like that. 

Unexpectedly, his phone pings with a notification from Rose.

[ tentacleTherapist started pestering turntechGodhead ]

TT: dave, do you think those ‘trolls’ are actually aliens and that they could possibly be the source to our strange writing?

TG: wait what

TG: what the fuck are we talking about

TT: our soulmates dave

TT: do you think there’s a chance they were telling the truth?

TG: dunno dude i actually forgot about trying to forget about forgetting them.

TG: wait 

TT: dave i have no idea what that meant nor do i want to

TT: you know what, this wasn't a good idea

TG: dude chill whats got your knitted sweater in a twist

TT: my mother

TG: well i'm out 

[ turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist ]

A ping came from his phone again.

EB: daaaaaaaave 

EB: why did you send me these stupid pictures of dead crows 

TG: its art john

TG: its art

EB: yeah whatever you say 

EB: that is definitely not art :P

TG: why do you hafta attack me like that 

TG: i thought we were friends

EB: of course we are!

EB: just stop sending me dead animals haha

TG: if you say so

TG: youll be missing out 

EB: :P

[ ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead]

He continued down the road, heading home and brought his wrist up to place his lips on them. He closed his eyes and wondered what his soulmate is like. That was fucking gay, he thought as he opened his eyes. 

 

***

 

What the fuck man. John’s birthday had been one hell of a day and now Dave didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt different, like years had passed during a twelve hour period, but no. He was still thirteen, looking at the aliens responsible for many pesterlogs, and most of all, responsible for the language on his wrist. One of these fuckers was his soulmate. Cant believe im thinking of this of all the fucking things.

He looked at the group. Corpse Girl was already coupled up nicely with No Teeth, Shouty was definitely not his soulmate, Chainsaw Lady was already making out with Rose through their eyes. Terezi would’ve been the only option, except they already talked about the names on their wrist. She fucking cackled, saying “ I know who it is, and i'm not telling.” She was also apparently attached to Vriska's hip. Not the fucking clown. He couldn’t think of any of them being his soulmate, and he felt disappointed. Maybe Terezi was just messing with him and his soulmate was just part of another species.

Except that can’t be possible because Rose had the same writing and he could see her and Kanaya privately showing each other their names, all ecstatic and shit.

Well shit.

 

***

 

Dave is….he doesn't know. Upset maybe? Yes, upset. He crosses his arms and legs and sits on the floor, leaning against the cold gray wall. The floors were cold too, but eventually either Dave got used to it or it warmed up due to his body heat. But that doesn't really matter; Dave finally let his mind travel to the base of his hand and the front of his wrist. 

Dave, for the past couple months on the meteor, mostly distracted himself from thought of his….soulmate. His possible dead soulmate. 

Very dead, probably.

He let himself create music, although what he created felt dull. He messed around with The Mayor, but that felt like Dave was only wasting The Mayor's time. He didn't really socialize with anyone else unless they were online, yet he still kept distracting himself. He didn't think that the strange words on his wrist would make him fret over his soulmate. He was suppose to be cool. Was. 

Should be? 

Dave doesn't care about that right now, and whatever other fucking standard Bro forced on him. He lets his fingers slide beneath the black band underneath his wrist and next thing he knows he uncovers it and Dave feels like he's exposing himself. In a good way. In a bad way? 

Why are you always questioning yourself. He scolds himself. He repeated a mantra in his head. You're smooth, cool, and certain. Sure. 

What would Bro think? Dave stops himself from that thought. He doesn't know why. Maybe because he's still too sad over his death.

Dave is too tired to try and convince himself of that lie.

However, he's upset. Upset because of the stupid letters on his hand that he can't even read and has no guts to ask Kanaya for help. He knows she would. There are often times when he thinks he sees her glance at his wrist and purse her lips. As if she feels guilty or pity. 

Yup. His soulmate was definitely dead and even if Dave kept telling himself he doesn't care, isn't supposed to, he's still so god damn upset. 

Dave shifted his eyes to the words on his wrist again, traced them with his finger. Although he couldn't read them, couldn't begin to understand exactly what letter produced what sound, he lifted his arm up to his lips. As he kissed the words, the name of his soulmate, he felt the tears at his eyes. Softly did he press his lips against them. 

I'm sorry. He mouths at them.

I'm sorry I didn't make it in time. 

 

********************

 

As months became a year Dave let himself move on. Or tried to. 

Dave felt depressed. Down and numb and he couldn't do much. He was so bored.

His music was losing more and more of its luster and anytime he tried to produce anything he'd get frustrated. He desperately needed a new hobby.

Which is why he decided to walk out into the common room and lay himself on the red couch in the center of the room. Normally he wouldn't really care for socializing, but right now he really wanted someone to zap into the room just so he could see that he's not the only person on this goddamn meteor.

“What the fuck is wrong with me,” Dave mutters to himself. “I use to be so cool. ‘Cool.’ Yeah, I'm pretty sure that word doesn't matter anymore. But it does, it totally does. Fuck I don't even know anymore I'm so bored. How did I even survive this far, I'm going insane-”

“How long have you've been here?” A rough voice says above him. Dave, laying on the couch, cranes his neck up to see the upside down face of none other than Karkat Vantas. 

Who was looking at him with furrowed brows and eyes that screamed JUDGEMENT. 

“Uh,” he says. “A while I guess.” Dave wants to slap himself.

“A while….doing what?” 

“Ok that's a really unfair question. There's nothing to do.” Dave sits up and adjusts himself to properly look at Karkat. “I mean, you can only hide yourself in a room for so long until your brain feels like exploding from how fucking bored you are. So what am I doing? Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing.” He finishes, wild hands coming to a stop at his lap. 

“Oh. Yeah I guess there really is nothing.” Karkat shrugs and moves himself to sit on the far side of the couch. Dave raises an eyebrow to himself, wondering why Karkat didn’t get so angry. In Karkat’s arms he brought his strange laptop and a pile of books. He looks between both, glances up at Dave, then below again. He shrugs as if saying ‘fuck it’ and turns the laptop on. 

As he does all this, Dave makes no move to leave the room. Or the couch. He doesn't want the silence to be awkward, and he doesn't think it was until Karkat suddenly spoke. 

“Ok are you going to be quiet this entire time? I remembered you as never shutting the fuck up, and now all of a sudden you're a master of silence.” He says, shoulders sagging yet eyes never losing a fierceful guard. 

“Well if my incessant talking bothered you so much than why are you complaining?” Dave asked defensively. He wasn't that talkative. 

“I don’t know. Why are you actually here? To annoy me?” Karkat says. Dave tries not to show any reaction. He could feel a prick of annoyance at the back of his head, but he really really tried not to scream. He was ok at handling things without the use of yelling, unlike Karkat. 

“I am not here to annoy you,” Dave said slowly. “Like it or not, the universe does not revolve around you.” Dave was about to get up and finally leave until Karkat reached out and grabbed his wrist as Dave passed by him. 

“Sorry. I was a jerk.” Karkat says gruffly. His eyebrows were still furrowed but his eyes softened. Dave stops for a moment to look at Karkat who only a moment ago was ready to rip him apart. Now he was unusually quiet as he waited for Dave’s response. It was strange, really, watching Karkat reign in his anger. It was different from how he was a year ago, when they first met. In the past, Karkat would’ve probably been the one to stomp away angrily, but now, with his furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, he wasn’t a boiling pot of fury. It was more of a simmer. Close to the boiling point, but not quite. 

“Can I watch that movie with you?” Dave asks. An apology was enough to forgive Karkat and it’s not like him to hold grudges anyways. 

“But I’m an asshole ninety percent of the time. I don’t think you’d like that. Just a warning.” Karkat says, yet his voice holds a small hopeful voice. Dave notices the black band around Karkat’s wrist covering his soulmate’s name. A small quirk appears at the side of Dave’s lips.

“I wouldn't want you to be too sweet, honestly. You’re tantrum fits are hilarious.” Dave says. Which was probably the wrong thing to say considering the way Karkat’s hold on his wrist whipped away and his body bristles. God, he was such an idiot sometimes. Can he please shut the fuck up?

“I do not have tantrums! And they are not-” Karkat began until Dave interrupts him.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you, um, mad.” Dave breathes out a relieved sigh upon seeing Karkat relax.

“Well, I guess I don’t feel bad for being an asshole now. You’re one too.” 

Dave felt a real smile across his face, close mouthed but genuine.

Meanwhile, Karkat feels like a mess. Over a stupid smile. 

 

****************************************

 

Dave noticed the way Karkat was weary of contact. Contact with Dave specifically. 

They’ve been on the meteor for two years now. The first year, Dave didn’t really care about the non-existent contact. But the past year, it became extremely noticeable considering the friendship they’ve been building. 

(Karkat was actually really fucking cool. When he wasn’t ranting about his romcoms, of course.)

(Though maybe he looked a tad bit cute while doing that too.) 

They both manage to hang out with Rose and Kanaya, today. Dave is highly grateful for this because he realized how badly the loneliness affected him before. Yeah, maybe ignoring any form of interaction wasn’t so good of an idea. 

Most of the time he considers himself to not get easily flustered, but today, Karkat decided to forget about his non existent contact with Dave. As they were watching a movie together on the couch, Karkat reached his hand down to Dave’s. An unexplainable feeling of warmth and heart stopping sensation overcame Dave. 

He calmly raised an eyebrow. “Is this on purpose or...?” Dave whispered to Karkat.

“I'm doing an experiment,” Karkat replied. His face was tainted lightly with pink. Which pulled at Dave’s heartstrings. 

“Ok, sure,” Dave said blankly, almost in a dismissive way. He was trying really hard not to sound as affected as he was. 

However, Karkat glared at Dave. 

“Never mind,” he whispered angrily, voice already rising. Kanaya looked over curiously, almost edging on concerned. Dave gave her a nervous chuckle as he tightened his hold on Karkats hand. 

“Dude no it's ok. Holding hands is fine with me. I...it's comfortable,” he says sheepishly. Karkat nods, face turning even more pink. Oh god, Dave is going to die tonight.

“Ok,” Karkat mutters soft and rough at the same time. He knows that Rose and Kanaya were subtly watching them, especially Kanaya. Despite this, however, Dave doesn’t want to let go of Karkat’s hand. It made him feel warm, and while he was just barely getting use to the idea of being attracted to a guy, he found himself not spiraling into a mental breakdown. 

A look between Karkat and Kanaya went noticed, and Dave heard Karkat sigh heavily. Dramatic in the way that makes up Karkat’s very being.

“Dave, we’re friends, right?” Karkat asks hesitantly. Dave’s reminded of how despite Karkat seemed so confident with himself, he was actually very insecure. 

“Of course dude. You’re the peanut butter to my jelly,” he says. Karkat rolls his eyes which brings a warmth in Dave. Lately, a lot of the things Dave initially thought of Karkat as annoying was becoming strangely endearing. 

“Well, I need to tell you something. Later. Alone. This will probably make you hate me so much and it should because I was a fucking dumbass this entire time,” he whispers, making sure no one else in the room could hear. Dave frowns at Karkat. Karkat was getting better from escaping the self-loathing mentality, so Dave was more determined than ever to not be a part of anything that could make Karkat think of himself as lesser than he is. 

“As lame as it sounds, I don’t think I could ever hate you. You’re pretty much one of the most important person in my life. Really high up on the list, actually,” Dave replies. Karkat bites his lips, fidgeting with his hands.

“Ok,” he says, though Dave could tell he wasn’t convinced. 

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Dave misses the usual snickering and whispers between them, wondering how bad on the fucked up scale Karkat was going to tell him.

He resigned himself in his determination not to let it affect his friendship so much.

Because in reality, he sort of loves Karkat.

 

•*•*•*•*•*•

 

“Fuck, fuck oh fuck this is so stupid. Why did I wait this long, you’re going to hate me and I probably deserved it because I’m a god damn liar that doesn’t deserve to be your friend. Or anyone’s for that matter,” Karkat rambled as he paces Dave’s room. 

They were here for about ten minutes, and Dave was doing his best to calm Karkat down. 

“Woah, Karkat. Relax. Take deep breaths. You know none of that is true, right? Calm down and then we can talk,” Dave says, walking up to Karkat reassuringly. He places his hands on Karkat’s shoulder lightly and begins to breathe deeply so Karkat could imitate. Of course Karkat does this with a bit of a glare. But when he’s able to breathe properly, his eyes express gratitude.

“I won’t hate you, Karkat.” 

Dave prepares for the worst when Karkat begins to speak. He looks unsure, and much too guilty. 

“It’s better if I show you. Well, worse, actually, but,” he says, raising his wrists. “I want to confess, too. I like you a lot. Way too fucking much for my health.” 

Dave can feel his heart sweep into the air. However, Karkat continues his actions and words before Dave could reciprocate.

“And I like you because of the time we spent together. Not because of the shitty universe shoving me into loving you. Fucking paradox space already messed with my life too much.”

As he says this, Karkat grabs the black wristband covering the name of his soulmate. 

Dave’s name, actually. 

Dave’s head spin, and his body freezes. He looks at Karkat, who seems to be on the verge of tears. 

“I- I thought you hated me. I didn’t say anything because I thought you hated me and at first I did too. But I love you. And I’m sorry,” Karkat says. 

Dave gives him a sad smile, although he doesn’t hide his shaking hands while running them through Karkat’s hair. He thinks anyone would be angry about this, but watching a vulnerable Karkat almost cry was worse than anything Karkat could ever say.

“That is actually really ironic, dude,” Dave says with a small laugh. “Because I love you too, even when I thought my soulmate was dead and I thought I was, like, angering them in the grave.”

Dave grabs Karkat’s wrist gently, softly touching his name on gray skin. He took a deep breath then lifts his gaze from Karkat’s arm to his coal black eyes. Dave could see apprehension and hope in them, and he wanted so badly to reassure Karkat that he didn’t hate him. He wanted to comfort him. 

He wanted his Karkat to be with him, and yell at him all day, and laugh with him. He takes his wristband of, revealing the strange writing he now connects to Karkat. 

“Even if you weren’t my soulmate though, I’d still fall in love with you.” 

 

*****************************************************

 

They go slow and steady, at first. Holding hands while watching romcoms, blushing furiously. Blushing even further when Rose raised an eyebrow at them, with a smirk. Building Can Town to its maximum capacity, then, while celebrating a grand opening to a Can Town theater, kissing each other’s cheeks. 

God, Dave was so gay and embarrassing.

So gay, and happy.

There was a moment where Kanaya had asked for a private moment with Dave. 

“I wanted to apologize,” she said. “I had known you were Karkat’s soulmate, but he trusted me with his secret and I couldn’t go back on my promise.”

“Oh,” Dave said, thinking back to all the guilty glances sent his way. “Oh, yeah, no problem, dude.” 

Kanaya then smiles, reminding him greatly of Rose.

“For what it’s worth, I knew you two would have eventually figured it out. You’re very cute together.”

Dave proceeds to burn himself on the spot. 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

Dave thinks of what could come after they land. With only a year left, he knew that danger would arrive soon at their door.

But holding Karkat’s hand, he wants to savor the last year they have before they sink themselves into the ocean of mortal peril.

And when they do face whatever danger is near, Dave wants to fight and overcome it.

Because he wants to continue holding Karkat’s hand, continue arguing with him, or kissing him, or reading with him, and spending time with him.

Because, really, Dave was in love with Karkat.

Meanwhile, Karkat was very much in love with Dave.

 

********-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> btw it’s my birthday :^)


End file.
